05 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Stanisława Imiołek. Zabrano nam marzenia; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany 08:33 Buli - Wskazówki, odc. 37 (Les Aigguilles); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:10 Mały rycerz El Cid - Ruy i trzech włóczęgów odc. 10 (Ruy y los tres vagabundos); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:35 Fifi - Jagodowa niespodzianka odc. 10 (Blueberry surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:45 Łowcy smoków - Billy Uparciuch, odc. 10 (Billy toughnut); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 157 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Ze staropolskiego chleba 11:25 W-skersi 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1223; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1612 - Txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1763; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Tadeusz Jerzy Pietrkiewicz 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4209 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4424); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4210 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4425); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1617 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1764; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 22 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Sezon na miłość, odc. 23 (Holiday with love); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Mistyfikacja (Mistaken) - Txt str.777; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 21:50 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny 23:05 Tsunami - Po katastrofie - część 2 (Tsunami: The Aftermath, part 2) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2006) 00:35 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 01:05 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Achilles, odc. 9 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 11, Achilles); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Złotopolscy odc. 163 - Czarne rogi 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - Świąteczny Kalendarz (Santa Apprentice ep. The Day Before Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 365; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:50 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:40 Porannik Dwójki - Poradnik młodej mamy 21 10:45 Święta wojna - (292) Wehikuł czasu; serial TVP 11:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 73 - Chuligan; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 32/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 12:20 Magnum - odc. 26/162 Wspomnienia nie umierają (część 1) (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 23 Memories Are Forever (1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 13:25 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:15 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1014 Zaza; telenowela TVP 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1015 Mali mężczyźni; telenowela TVP 16:10 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda druga czyli Niesamowite i niewiarygodne udręki, które nawiedziły mnie w klasie - Txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 16:35 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany 16:40 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 20/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Gossip); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:10 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 44/65 Nieugięty Dave, cz. 2 (Moonlighting (Cool Hand Dave, pt. 2)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LVIII WIELKI FINAŁ - Txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (19); magazyn 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 216 - Txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 62 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Top Secret - HOU - 316 (10)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:30 System 09 - Bez święta; cykl dokumentalny 22:30 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:00 Warto rozmawiać 23:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Uzależnienie - Uzależniony nastolatek odc. 5 (odc. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Spokojnie, to tylko awaria (Survivor's Guide to Plane Cash); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:40 Europa da się lubić - Letnia przygoda 02:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 110, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Magia Niagary - odc. 4, Kanada, USA 2004 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 24, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Mistrzowski gambit - odc. 262, Polska 2007 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 152, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1212, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 51, USA 2000 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 33, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 844, Polska 2009 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 153, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 69, USA 2002-2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - odc. 24, Polska 2007 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 40, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 845, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1213, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 49, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Wzór - odc. 22, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - odc. 87, USA 2007 23:10 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 0:10 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - odc. 1, USA 2005 1:05 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - odc. 2, USA 2005 2:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1081, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 17, USA 1996-1997 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 18, USA 1996-1997 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 78, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Jak się robi telewizję? - odc. 2 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 79, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1082, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Gdzie są moje dzieci? - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 23:25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 0:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:15 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:15 Telesklep - magazyn 2:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Makarony; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (57); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mini Szansa - Szymon Wydra i zespół Carpe Diem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Grubi i chudzi; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Walończyku nie zgub mapy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1223; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1602; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8/13 - Wyrok; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polskie orlęta na pakistańskim niebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Na uczelniach wciąż bez zmian; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Errata do biografii - Roman Palester; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Kraj pełen skarbów (9); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Makarony; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sąsiedzki handel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1223; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wędrowny cyrk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1602; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Scena współczesna - Smutne miasteczko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Egzamin wstępny (Examen d'entree); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Na uczelniach wciąż bez zmian; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1223; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wędrowny cyrk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1602; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Scena współczesna - Smutne miasteczko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Egzamin wstępny (Examen d'entree); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Grubi i chudzi; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Na uczelniach wciąż bez zmian; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sąsiedzki handel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia